Betrayal, Pain, and Suffering
by YANDEREMANIAC
Summary: She's a well-known business tycoon, a feared businesswoman with a brilliant mind. Her name is Samantha Sullivan, one of the youngest CEOs around the world. She never had a sibling, so she hasn't had the need to feel to be protective and affectionate until she met a broken girl named Haruno Sakura. [Sisterly Love; Different Sakura; OC-kind-of-centric; Itachi X OC; Sasuke X Sakura]
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

**"Sullivan Sisters"**

* * *

12:45 P.M. | Thursday | At the Sullivan Mansion

* * *

**SAMANTHA**

"Miss Lena, where is Sakura?" I ask the head of the maids.

I have been looking around for my little sister and yet, I could not find her anywhere inside the mansion. I went to the places where she often stayed longer than usual, but she was not there. You all might ask why I was looking for her. Well, I was supposed to inform her that we were going to Japan tomorrow for a business meeting in regards to forming ties with other influential companies. I knew she hated going to Japan; however, I needed her to be there as well. Why? So, she could heal completely over her invisible scars that happened 4 years ago.

I think it's quite obvious that she's not my biological sister. Given by the fact that my name sounds different from hers. Truthfully, my father just adopted her. He accidentally found her in the one of the park's benches, shivering and sneezing uncontrollably. Of course, being a kind hearted man he is, he picked her up and took her to our house. My mother and I were startled at first because my father brought home a teenage girl with ludricous pink hair, but eventually we nursed her and made sure that she is being treated correctly.

Sooner or later, I found myself hugging her in comfort after she finished telling us her story. I could tell that her story was true because her face was very vocal. It spoke all the expressions she needed to express, and not to mention that she was sobbing hysterically through out her story. My father decided to adopt her since she did not have any place to go. We pulled a string here and there, so we could get her papers ready even without the consent of her biological parents — no one was planning to get their signatures anyway.

We learned from her story that she originally came from Japan and she is - _was_ \- the second daughter of a famous business man, Haruno Kizashi. Her parents disowned her because her elder sister framed her up by putting all the bank accounts of her parents in Sakura's bedroom. She is accused of stealing their possessions. Also, on that very same day, her supposed-to-be understanding boyfriend dumped her for her elder sister after he learned that she was a 'thief'.

It was a good thing that she knew English, so it was not hard to communicate with her. I recently learned Japanese and I was still trying to get used to it. But despite the fact that she opened up to us, she was still wary and was silent most of the time. However, I was resilient and broke down her walls and she fully trusted me now. And then, a protective instinct developed within me and I felt compelled to protect her because she became my little sister and also because I did not want her to experienced another pain and suffering.

"Lady Sakura? Oh, I think I saw her going out with Eric. She must be shopping for her food since her stock ran out last night," she replies with her signature kind smile.

I raise an eyebrow and cross my arms over my chest. "Did she buy junk foods again? Why was I not informed of this, Miss Lena? I thought I made it clear before that you should tell me what she always bought especially if it concerned her type of food."

"I apologize, Lady Samantha, but Lady Sakura made me promise to not tell you," she said with a guilty expression on her slightly wrinkled face.

I hold back the urge to sigh. I should have expected this. I mean, this is Sakura's true nature after all. She's too stubborn to give up what she wants. Well, there is no one to blame but myself. I taught her to be strong and to be sturdy during the hard times because if no one was with her to console her, she only had herself and she should not break down at all cost. Yeah, I know that it is wrong to teach her like that, but that is what I went through before and I managed to help myself on my own. My parents were too busy at that time, so I could not approach them and I did not get an opportunity to tell them.

"Alright, I forgive you; however this should not happen again, am I understood?" I asked, sternly.

"Yes, Lady Samantha."

"I'm going to head over to my office. If you saw Sakura, tell her to come over to my office at once," with that said, I whirled around and headed towards the staircase.

* * *

1:25 P.M. | Thursday | At the Sullivan Mansion

* * *

**AUTHOR**

A pink haired girl steps out of the white van (Mercedes-Benz Metris) with the help of a middle-aged man and while carrying her pet rabbit, named Usagi. From a far distance, her black and white dress seemed to be rather simple, but once you got nearer and you asked for the brand of the dress. You would be shocked to know that its brand was a Louis Vuitton. Yes, she's very rich, because with just a snap of her finger, her favored item will be in her hands immediately.

"Thank you, Eric," Sakura smiles gratefully at him before taking her pet into her arms. The driver closes the door from behind her, after taking out her grocery bags.

"Lady Sakura!" someone calls out her name with a frantic tone and the said woman turns her head around and sees the head of the maids walking towards her in a fast pace. "Lady Sakura, you're back! I apologize in advance, Lady Sakura, but your sister already found out about your snacks. I'm really sorry for not being able to keep it hidden."

The pink haired woman tilts her head downwards, but she knows that it wasn't Miss Lena's fault. She shouldn't have hidden it from her sister in the first place. She is bound to find out anyway. With that in thought, her shoulders slump down in defeat and she hangs her head low. Her sister would definitely scold her for sure.

"By the way, Lady Sakura, your sister said to me to passed this message to you."

Her eyebrows furrow. "What message?"

"She wanted you to go to her office immediately."

"Did she tell you why?" the 23-year-old woman questions. _"Am I going to be grounded for a week? A month? A year?"_

"Lady Samantha did not say anything further other than what I have said to you, Lady Sakura," Miss Lena says and then, she smiles assuringly at her concerned face. "Do not worry too much, my lady. I know for sure that Lady Samantha won't be too hard on you. She loves you too much to hurt you."

At the very least her worries lessened by a fraction. She hands over Usagi to the head maid. "Please take care of Usagi for the mean time, Miss Lena. I will go to Samantha-nē's room."

'Nē means Older sister in Japanese. Sakura had explained to everyone in the household why she started calling Samantha with that weird — it was weird for them — suffix.

"You do that."

* * *

1:32 P.M. | Thursday | At the Sullivan Mansion

* * *

**SAKURA**

I took a deep breath and knocked on the wooden door. I heard a faint voice telling me to come in. I pulled the handle gently and then, I peeked inside carefully and slowly. I see Samantha-nē reading the file of a probably new employee to her company. She looks up, takes off her reading glasses, then motions for me to enter inside. I smile sheepishly before fully entering inside, then closing the door.

"You called for me?"

She closes the folder that she was holding and put it on top of her glass-made desk. She also put her reading glasses on the desk. "I am not going to beat around the bush, Sakura. I want you to come with me to the business meeting that is going to be held in Tokyo, Japan, specifically in the conference room of the Hyūga Corporations. The meeting will start at exactly 12 in the afternoon at Saturday."

Suddenly I feel really numb and cold. Not this again. I have gone back to Japan twice, but I think that twice was enough. I do not want to go back there anymore, especially if its in Hyūga Corporations. Even though, my heart was somehow healed, I knew for sure that the scars would come back one day once I saw them — especially _him_. I can not bear to be in pain anymore. And do you all want to know why I did not go back to exact my revenge on them? It is because revenge will not satisfy me. It will not be enough to pacify my hatred towards them all. I hated them so much that I always had the urge to kill them with my bare hands for what they had put me through.

"You know that I can't go with you —" I was cut off.

"You can, but you're a coward," she said with an offhanded insult.

Sometimes, I dislike this side of hers. She's too blunt and she's unforgiving. She only says the truth which is more likely painful. Besides, as what people most say, _the truth hurts_. But, I am not a coward! And she knew that. I will bet all of my money that she is baiting me. She wanted me to agree with her, which I would do everything in my power to not lose.

"Do not mistake cowardliness from avoiding, Samantha-nē. I can not afford to lose my composure there," I said calmly.

"Excuses. You know, Sakura, if you do not face your past sooner or later, you will regret. Why? Because fate will do anything just to make you face your #1 problem."

"I can not face them yet!"

"It has been 4 years, Sakura. Plus, we won't stay there for too long. I am just going to make ties with our company and that is what our Dad wants," she reasoned.

I close my eyes and clench my fists. She just had to mention Dad. She knew all of my weaknesses very well. Ugh, now I feel like I do not want to entrust my weaknesses to her. She's too manipulative. I sigh in defeat and raise my hands in the air, then give her an irritated look. "Fine. Alright. I will go with you to Japan, but I will not go to the business meeting."

She thinks it over before nodding in agreement. "Deal. Now, pack your things because our flight will be tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" I blanched.

She raises an eyebrow. "I did mention that the meeting is on Saturday, correct? It is Thursday and tomorrow is Friday. Of course, we can't delay the meeting any longer."

I sigh. _"I sometimes hate you, Samantha-nē."_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**"Meeting Once Again"**

* * *

10:45 A.M. | Saturday | At the Gyutanyaki Restaurant

* * *

**SAKURA**

"🎶 If it is a destiny, it is already been set, even our first meeting as well~ 🎶"

I smile at hearing Samantha-nē's voice. She might not be the best singer in the world, but her voice was like a nightingale, it always managed to make me fall asleep. Although the down side, is that she played it constantly. I already memorized the whole lyrics even without looking at it in the internet. Yeah, that's how much Samantha-nē loved the song.

Anyway, we already arrived at Japan yesterday, around 10 in night time. Since we got a jetlag and we had no house to go to, my sister and I decided to go to the hotel which was near the Hyūga Corporations. It was a long journey, but it was definitely worth it. So, here we are now, at the restaurant just located in front of the enormous building which was obviously the company of the Hyūga's. We were having breakfast.

"It's actually a good thing that you dyed the tips of your hair black. No one seemed to notice you," my sister suddenly speaks which breaks me out of my thoughts.

"Of course. Haven't I told you to trust me on this one? Now, it looks like my hair is naturally black and the pink color is the dyed one. Also, it's a good thing that we had the same eye color although yours were kind of a lime green."

She takes the _gyutan _("beef tongue") with her chopsticks and puts it inside her mouth. I could tell that she liked the food here. Before then, we always ate the hotel's food because we were too busy to even go out, plus I didn't feel like going around Japan as well. Many people might recognize my hair instantly. Only my biological sister and I had pink hair because our father had a pink hair color.

Yeah, you guys might be wondering why I was casually mentioning my biological father and sister. Well, it's because I am explaining. So yeah, even though it hurts me by just mentioning them, I will do it just to explain something so you guys can understand me better.

"It is almost 11. I have another hour to spare. Why don't I go ahead first in the conference room? What do you think, Sakura?"

I frown. "It's too early," I glance down at her plate. "And you haven't finished all of your food yet."

"My stomach is full. I can not take another bite. I will go to the bathroom to freshen myself up and when the waiter or waitress comes, pay for the food for the time being, alright?" she stands up, grabs her shoulder bag, and walks toward the washroom.

I shake my head and continue to eat my food. Honestly, Samantha-nē just wasted her food. She hasn't finished half of her beef tongue. I guess it is to be expected, even if she learned to like the food here, it doesn't guarantee that it will be her favorite food. I knew her favorite type of food and it was desserts. She had a sweet tooth, apparently, just like me. And her favorite flavor is Chocolate. I, on the other hand, prefer Vanilla.

.

_"Are my eyes deceiving me or I am actually looking at Haruno Sakura?" _

_"What? Where?"_

_"Over there. Sitting by that table near the window, is that her?"_

_"Oh my gosh!"_

.

All of a sudden, someone yanks my arm causing for me to be startled and accidentally drop my chopsticks on the floor. I was pulled by the strong hand in my arm and I was immediately enveloped by a warm and hard thing... that was breathing? I could smell ramen and a faint scent of masculinity in their shirt. I blink my eyes rapidly, still processing at what was happening. When my brain starts to function, I push away the figure who got my arm.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I yelled and glared at the person, although as soon as I saw the person, my heart started to beat unevenly. One word just kept on repeating in my head. _Naruto._

It was _Naruto. _The one who should have known my personality, inside and out. But I guess, he wasn't a true friend. He is the first one to shunned me out of the group. That day, his harsh words really broke my heart. I could have handled him all by myself but, he's not alone.

"Where have you been all this time, Sakura-chan?" he asks with badly hidden glee and joy. "We have been looking everywhere for you and you're just here in this restaurant?"

_"Why are you acting like nothing happened before? Why are you treating me like you never did something wrong to me? And most importantly, why the hell were you looking for me?" _

I clear my throat and give him a straight face. "I apologize in advance, but I do not know you."

His grin falters a bit before smiling brightly. "Do not joke around, Sakura-chan. It's not funny, you know?"

I clench my fists. "I am sorry, mister, but I think you're mistaking me for a different person." I do not even know why it hurts me to say that.

"Quit joking. Damn it, forehead! We know that we falsely accused you of being a thief, but we knew the truth already! Mebuki-bā-san found out about it and demanded the police to find you, so please come back."

_Ino. _Another person who I do not want to see. She is supposed to be my best friend. How could she easily side with my elder sister when she knew that I would not do such thing. So, mother found out about the truth, huh? Do they really think that I will come back to them? After what they had to put me through, they honestly believed that I would forgive them and come back? Ha, in their wildest dreams!

"Like what I have said before, I do not know any of you. Please go away before I decided to call the securities," I said seriously. "I will let it passed that you all seemed to know my name and I assumed that you people are very decent and not a stalkers."

They just look at me like I have grown a second head.

"No way, this is impossible..." I heard Naruto say, but I pretended that I haven't heard it and remained silent.

"Sakura-san, you don't really remember us?" the meek girl, Hyūga Hinata, asked with sadness in her voice. I feel my heart clenches painfully. I do not want to emotionally hurt her. Out of my closest friends, she's the only one who believed my words. She's the only one who I could trust.

I kept an emotionless façade. "It's not that I don't remember any of you, it's the fact that I _never _met any of you in my entire life." Please forgive me, Hinata. I can not afford to let you know that I truly remembered all of you. It would ruin my life again.

"Is there something wrong?" a familiar voice speaks from behind them. They turn around to look at the person and I feel relief washed over me as soon as I saw Samantha-nē.

"Hyūga-san? What a surprise to see you here. It's nice to meet you again," my sister offers her left hand and Hinata shakes it with a small, polite smile in her face.

"You know her, Hinata?" Ino and Naruto ask in chorus, their eyes full of curiosity.

"She's the current CEO of the Sullivan Enterprises, Samantha Sullivan. She is one of the important people who is going to be at the meeting later on," she explains.

"My company is going to establish a partnership with different companies here in Japan. I may not have met the two of you, but I can clearly guess that you two belonged to a high-class family. I assumed that you —" she points at Ino. "— are Yamanaka Ino-san and you —" she points at Naruto. "— are Namikaze Naruto-san. I have met your fathers and I could clearly see the resemblance."

"I have never seen anyone so young to be the CEO of their parents' company before, except maybe for Itachi-san. I guess that you're a formidable business woman," Ino says as she examines my sister from her head down to her feet.

Something flashes in my sister's eyes before it disappears in an instant. "Now, let us get back to the topic at hand. Why are you all surrounding my sister?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Your sister?!" Ino and Naruto cried out, catching the attention of nearby customers.

"That's impossible! You couldn't be Sakura-chan's sister! The Haruno family didn't have any black haired relatives!" Naruto exclaimed.

Samantha-nē's eyes narrowed. "First of all, how did you know my sister's name when she did not even know you? Second, she's not a Haruno, she's a Sullivan. Lastly, our family had black hair as evidence to this," she grabs the end of my hair and lifts it up for everyone to see.

Hinata gasps in shock. "Does that mean her pink hair is dyed?"

"No, Hinata! The black part must be the dyed ones!" Ino retorted. "Plus, your name is Samantha. How come your sister's name is Japanese? Wouldn't that be odd?"

"I would let it pass that you have spoken so rudely to me. Our mother is half Japanese-Canadian woman. It's not weird if she named my sister after Japan's national tree."

"I don't believe you. She is Haruno Sakura, my best friend, the one who we have been looking for how many years."

My shoulders feel so heavy.

"Truthfully, I do not care if you believed me or not, but there's only one thing I could say. If that _Haruno Sakura _went missing, then you must have done something horribly to her. A person does not go missing without any reason at all. I am going to assumed that she is not kidnapped because if she was, there would be a ransom and you would find her in an instant with the help of the police. Now, if you would excuse us, my sister and I have to go elsewhere," Samantha-nē pulls my wrist and we both leave the restaurant.

I did not look back. Because if I did, they would know that it was _me_.

"Sakura, are you alright?" I look up at her.

My shoulders feel so heavy. So heavier. I could feel tears threatening to fall, but I held them back. Why should I cry because of them? They are not worthy of my tears.

She sighs. "I will take you to the hotel. You should rest."

I merely nod.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**"Uchiha Itachi"**

* * *

11:50 A.M. | Saturday | At the Hyūga Corporations

* * *

**SAMANTHA**

Eric opens the door at the back of the van I was in. He thrusts out his hand and I take it. He helps me climb out of the vehicle. I straighten my slightly crease black coat and stare at the huge building in front of me. I watch as a few people enter and exit the building. Huh, the employees of the Hyūga's must be really busy.

"Wait me for at the parking lot, Eric," I order and he nods wordlessly.

I grab my bag from inside the van and walk towards the building with my head held high and an aura of confidence lingering around me. The people that pass by me, stare at me a little bit longer and give way to me. As soon as I enter inside the building, I was met with an extravagant interior designs. The floor was made with pure gold, I think, and it was a sight to see. All the employees wore a fabric made from golden silk and none of them wore a different colored outfits. From the ceiling, there was an enormous chandelier with smaller versions of the chandelier surrounding the huge one.

The counter was in the middle of the floor and two red carpets were on the sides of the counter. There was one word I could say on this interior design. It was _expensive_. Though what should I expect from one of the top richest companies, they would flaunt their riches everywhere. And it would make me a hypocrite.

I walk over to the counter where a woman was talking with someone over the phone. She seemed to be so busy with her conversation because she hadn't notice me yet. I know it's rude to interrupt someone else's conversation, but I am going to have a meeting with her boss, therefore she should prioritize me first. So, I clear my throat to get her attention. She looks up and puts her conversation on hold. "Yes? How may I help you, miss?"

"I have an appointment with your CEO. Our meeting is supposed to be at 12 in the afternoon in the conference room; however I am not informed of the room number or which floor it was located," I said.

"Oh, give me a second, miss," she grabs the record book and starts flipping it. While she's doing that, I look around, observing the other employees. From what I could see, they are all very responsible and dedicated at their tasks. This is what I need if the partnership contract is going to be successful.

"Miss, may I get your name?" the woman from the counter asks.

"Samantha Sullivan," I reply, immediately.

She gasps and accidentally let the record book slips out from her hands. I raise an eyebrow at her clumsiness and she apologizes profusely before fumbling to get the book on the floor. Before I could ask her if she was okay, someone taps me on the shoulder. I turn around and meet the ever-smiling face of the CEO of Namikaze Entertainment — Namikaze Minato — and the kind face of the COO of the Namikaze Entertainment — Namikaze nee Uzumaki Kushina.

"Namikaze-san, ah, I mean Minato-san, it's a pleasure to see you again. You as well, Kushina-san, you look lovely as ever," I smile slightly at them. I hold back the urge to tell them what their son did to my little sister, but I did not want to cause any tension between our companies, so I remained tight lip.

"You as well, Samantha-san," Minato said with a grin.

"Whenever I look at you, I am always amazed at the fact that you have taken over your parents' company at such a young age. You're like Mikoto's eldest son, Itachi!" Kushina praises.

"Why thank you, Kushina-san. I am quite flattered with your praises," I said.

"Why don't you join with us in going to the conference room? I am quite sure that everyone is already there and just waiting for us."

"Thank you for the offer."

* * *

12:05 P.M. | Saturday | At the Hyūga Corporations

* * *

**SASUKE **

"Quit clinging to me, Sarumi," I said with an annoyed tone. As usual, she ignores what I have said and continued to cling to me. I sigh and keep the irritated feeling to myself. If only Mebuki-bā-san or Kizashi-jī-san was here, they could pry Sarumi off of me.

Haruno Sarumi, the older sister of Sakura. She is the one who manipulated everything, who made me believe her lies and hurt my precious Sakura. She's the reason why Sakura hadn't come back and had been missing for four years. We kept from the media that she was missing. If they knew that her parents chased her out, I left her, our friends shunned her, and got framed by her sister, it would cause a huge ruckus and it would be a pain to deal with. We asked the police for their assistance, but in secret.

But even though I wanted to pin everything to Sarumi, I knew to myself that I was at fault as well. I did not believe her and replaced her instantly with her older sister. I am such a bad boyfriend. I am easily swayed by other people. I am easy to be manipulated. However, I have changed for the better, I would get her back. I would bring her back. When I find her, she won't be getting out of my sight. I will locked her up if I had to. I would do anything to make her forgive me.

"This is the first time that a foreign company wants to form ties with our alliance," Uzumaki Nagato, the president of the Uzumaki Financial Group, said.

"You can not possibly deny that our forces will be stronger by then. The Sullivan Enterprises is one of the top richest companies in the world and its notorious reputation for being the lone wolf. They don't easily accept partnership with other companies, so it's quite shocking that the new CEO is willing to form an alliance with us," Senju Tsunade, the president of the Senju Company, stated.

"Oh? I have heard from my sources that the current CEO only agreed to create ties with us was because her father was good friends with Hashirama-san," Hyūga Hiashi, the CEO of the Hyūga Corporations, states.

"What do you think of this sudden development, Itachi?" Pein Yahiko, the CEO of the Akatsuki Syndicate, asked with curiosity swimming in his eyes. I look at my brother beside me that has been flipping through the document he was holding for a long time. He looks up and closes the folder with a single snap.

"As long as she's capable and an efficient leader, then I won't have any problem," he replies monotonely yet politely. His face was like a blank canvas, I couldn't tell his emotions.

_" I can very well assure you that I am a capable and an efficient leader," _an unfamiliar voice speaks, out of the blue.

We snap our heads toward the direction of the sound and we are face to face with the cold expression of a black haired woman with light green colored eyes. She wore an all black formal outfit with a medium-sized hand bag. She walks with grace and swiftness as she enters inside the room with the dobe's parents. I raise an eyebrow. I think she's around the same age as my older brother. She must be a prodigy then. She carried herself the way aniki carried himself when other people were present. In addition to that, she had a certain aura surrounding her figure and it demands respect and good manners. I must admit, she's a force to be reckoned with.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all once more. Allow me to introduce myself formally, I am Samantha Sullivan and the current CEO of the Sullivan Enterprises. I am looking forward in having a good business transactions with all of you, that is, if we had all agreed on a contract," she gives a sharp and calculating look over aniki who in turned, gave her a slightly amused smirk.

I was dumbfounded. _"Is aniki being playful around her?" _

* * *

2:25 P.M. | Saturday | At the Hyūga Corporations

* * *

**SAMANTHA**

The meeting ended well, but for me, it was not a satisfying meeting. That _Uchiha Itachi_! He was so annoying. Unlike his younger brother who was quiet throughout the whole meeting, he kept on being an annoyance. I do not care what others said that he was usually a quiet and a gentleman. He _is _annoying. Gah! He asked questions randomly even though he knew that it was not related to the discussion. Prodigy my foot. His parents must have picked a wrong heir. Tsk.

After freshening myself up in the bathroom, I head out and walk over to the elevator. I press the down arrow and look at the red light from above the elevator doors. The elevator is descending and when it reaches my floor, the doors open and I enter inside. When I face my other side, I was quite startled at seeing the CEO of the Uchiha Group, Inc. standing just a meter away from me. I hold back an irritated sigh and merely roll my eyes. I press the button to the ground floor and the doors close.

There is silence between us.

"I find you quite interesting, Sullivan-san," he suddenly speaks which ignites my dislike towards him.

"Well, I find you quite _not _interesting to me, Uchiha-san," I stated blandly. I hope he notice that I do not want to talk to him.

He chuckles deeply. "You're the first woman who said that me. I find it quite appealing."

Honestly, can he not keep his opinions to himself? Why must he insist on having a one-sided conversation. Tsk. He's so annoying.

As soon as the elevator reaches the ground floor and the doors open, I flee out of it and walk in a fast pace towards the exit of the building. I push the glass doors open and I step out. I immediately go to the private parking lot where Eric was waiting. I pull out my phone from inside my bag.

"Hello? Eric, I am here," I said before hanging up.

"You know, it is quite rude to walk away just like that from a conversation," I turn around and meet again the annoying CEO of the Uchiha Group, Inc. "It makes me have different perception of you. Do you normally walk away from a conversation? I would say that it was quite a bad image."

"I have thought that you must have heard in my tone earlier that I am not interested in having a conversation. I am a very busy woman. If you wanted to have a conversation, make an appointment," I said, then rolled my eyes at him.

"I am merely trying to get to know more of our new member in our alliance. Is that so wrong?" he asks rather mockingly which annoys me.

"I made it clear before that my only purpose in joining the alliance was because it was my father's wishes and also because having an allies would benefit my company. There's no need to know about my personal life," I said coldly. Then, I hear the familiar honk of my van. I turn my head around to look at it and it stops right beside me. Eric comes out of the driver's seat and opens the door for me at the back seat. I turn my head back to the CEO.

"Now, if you would excuse me, Uchiha-san, I have somewhere else to be," I climb inside the van and Eric closes the door.

I did not turn to look at him once more.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**"Party pt.1"**

* * *

10:00 A.M. | Sunday | At the Shiori Hotel

* * *

**AUTHOR**

"What? You have got to be kidding me, Eric!" Sakura exclaims, her expression going from irritated to anger. Her older sister looks up at her when she suddenly burst out. The both of them were in the hotel's lobby, sitting in one of the couches, and very much ready to get out. Their baggages were the indicators that they were itching to go back to their home country.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Samantha approaches her, then takes the phone from Sakura's hand. "Hello? Eric. What's the matter? Did something happen?"

_"Lady Samantha, I apologize, but your flight has to be postponed," _he says in a polite yet hesitant tone.

The CEO of Sullivan Enterprises narrows her eyes. "Postponed? Why?"

_"The airplane that is supposed to land suddenly crashed into other planes this morning. One of the staffs said that it would take months to repair the damaged parts of the planes as well as repairing the landscape," _he explains and she hangs up, not wanting to hear anymore. She tosses the phone back to Sakura.

Samantha holds back the urge to sigh in irritation. Don't get her wrong, it's not like she blames the incident for their delayed departure, but still they preferred to go back to the states rather than stay in Japan. Sakura, apparently, was itching to get into the plane and go back home. Plus, if they stayed in Japan for a few months, the papers will be mountains when they get back.

"Samantha-nē, can't we just rent a private plane?"

"No, we can't. If we had a house with the appropriate hectares of land to properly accomodate the private plane, maybe I could rent one, but unfortunately we didn't have any house in here," she says before running a hand through her hair.

The pink haired woman tilts her lips downward. An obvious disappointment appearing on her lovely and flawless face. She slumps down on the nearest couch. "Then, what are we supposed to do?" her question was full of bitterness and dismay. She was really eager to go back home, where she didn't have to be cautious with her surroundings and where she could freely express herself without letting others take a hint that she is the missing Haruno.

Samantha heaves a heavy sigh. She knows what they are supposed to do, but she knew to herself that her little sister would immediately reject that idea. "We have to stay here for the time being."

She whips her head in her direction so fast that Samantha thinks that she might have broken her neck. "No way! That is not going to happen, Samantha-nē!"

"Lower your voice, you're attracting unnecessary attention, and cease your foolishness and open your eyes to reality. You can not run away forever and you _know _that. You have to learn that not every problem is easy. We live in a world that fairness isn't an option. It's a matter of luck and unfortunate. Apparently, what is given to you was an unfortunate and sad event. However, you should know that there's always a rainbow after the rain. Otō-san found you and you were given another chance to start over," by then, Samantha's voice softens and she pulls her little sister into a comforting hug. The rosette let out a shaky sigh, then let a few tears spilled from her eyes. "Do not worry about _them _knowing your true identity. They will never know and I will make sure of it. Let me handle things on my own way."

"But they were already suspicious of me..." she trails of quietly.

"They do not have any proof. In addition to that, their accusations are false when I haven't met them before except for Hyūga Hinata," she says, confidently.

The rosette grasps the back of her sister's coat. "Do not hurt Hinata. She's the only one who believed in me."

"I won't, but she has to be fooled as well," she stated.

* * *

12:30 P.M. | Sunday | At the Uchiha Manor

* * *

**AUTHOR**

"What's with these invitations for, Mikoto-bā-san?" Shisui asks, curiously while peering at the hand-made invitations that his auntie produced.

"I am going to held an acquaintance party for all of our allied companies. It would be great to establish a strong bond with them especially to our new allied CEO," she answers while stacking up the small envelopes in the box.

"Ah~ 'Tachi-chan told me about her. Miss Samantha Sullivan, was it? From what I heard from Sasu-chan, this CEO was like 'Tachi-chan in intellectual and personality wise, but she had a bad impression of him. What happened, bā-san? 'Tachi-chan refused to tell what transpired yesterday," he said, then pulled out a chair to sit beside the Uchiha matriarch.

At first, Shisui was skeptical about his youngest cousin's (Sasuke) story. Why? Because he couldn't picture a female specie not liking Itachi! Who would not like him? Uchiha Itachi is a _prodigy _and the youngest male CEO — considering that Samantha Sullivan is the youngest female CEO — and the most sought out male! Many girls have been dreaming to be his wife! And this woman blatantly showed to everyone that she didn't like Itachi? That's absurd!

But then again, Sasuke isn't one for joking. He's always serious, so maybe he was telling the truth. Well, he would not believe it until Itachi himself told him or he saw it with his very own eyes!

"Well, to be honest with you, Shisui-kun, I do not have any idea at all. You know how much of a reserved person my son is and to think that I am his mother," she sighs in disappointment. "I don't really know where he got that attitude from. Fugaku was, at least, more opened of his thoughts and shared it to me," she pouts.

_"Maybe he got it from my Otō-san instead," _he thought with a sweat-drop. "Anyway, bā-san, what does Samantha Sullivan look like?"

Suddenly she clasps her hands together and her eyes sparkle. "Oh dear! She is quite a lovely woman. I almost thought that she is a model with her height and shape figure."

.

_"Teme, open up! Are you here?!"_

_"Naruto! Don't shout, okay? You're disturbing other people with your loud voice!"_

_"But he needs to know, right now!"_

_"Naruto-kun, please calm down. Sasuke-san will probably go down any minute now. We just have to wait."_

.

"What's going on outside?" Shisui wonders, out-loud.

"I think I heard Naruto-kun's voice," Mikoto says, then looks at her nephew. "Why don't you check out the commotion outside for me, Shisui-kun?"

"Right away, bā-san!" he grins before trudging out of the living room and going towards the front door. Just as he was about to go to the main entrance of the manor, the youngest son of Fugaku and Mikoto came down from the staircase while drying his wet hair with a small towel. He was wearing a simple, black v-neck shirt, white jeans, and a brown combat boots. Dangling in his pale neck was the Uchiha clan's crest necklace, flaunting to everyone that he came from a prestigious and wealthy family.

"What are you doing here, Shisui?" the younger of the two asks when he finally noticed him.

"Oi, oi, oi, what's with that blatant disrespect? I am older than you, Sasu-chan!" he whines.

Said male rolls his eyes. "Age-wise, yes, but personality-wise, I do not think so," he pauses. "And don't call me that!"

"How mean! I am going to tell you to Mikoto-bā-san!" he huffed.

"Quit fooling around, cousin. What are you doing here?" he asks, impatiently.

"Do I need to have a reason in visiting you guys? Jeez!" he scoffs before noticing the get-up of his younger cousin. "What's with the get-up? Are you going somewhere?" he looks at him with a curious expression.

Sasuke sighs and nods. "Have to meet with Sarumi..."

The older one grimaces. "Why can't you just break up with her? Her parents don't really mind... after what she did," he mumbles the last line.

"I wish I could, but the elders wanted me to marry her because... Sakura wasn't here yet," he heaves a sigh.

"She's still not found, huh?"

.

_Oi teme! Come out, will ya?!"_

.

"Is that the dobe's voice?" Sasuke asks no one in particular.

"Why don't we check it out?" Shisui suggested.

The both of them stride towards the front door with Sasuke immediately opening it, and getting greeted by Naruto's loud and annoying voice. He glares at the blonde. "What the hell, dobe? What are you screaming for?"

"Teme! Finally! I needed to speak to you immediately. This is very important!" he exclaimed.

"Naruto-kun, we aren't exactly sure if it's really her," Hinata intervenes.

Ino nods in agreement. "Yeah, and we don't even have proof!"

"The fact that she looks a lot like her is more than enough for an evidence!" he said, indignantly.

Both Uchiha's are confused. What are they talking about?

"What are you guys saying?" Shisui questions, terribly confused and curious at the same time.

"It's about Sakura-chan!" Naruto blurted out before the girls could stop him.

Sasuke's eyes widen and he grabs both of the Naruto's shoulders. "What about Sakura, Naruto? Did you find her? Where? Where is she?!" he asks, frantically.

"Naruto!" Ino snapped. "Don't say anything! We aren't sure!"

The second heir's anger flares. "What are you guys keeping from me? Tell me where she is!" He tightens his hold on the Namikaze heir, oblivious to his pained expression.

"Sasuke, calm down," Shisui orders, seriously. "Don't let your emotions get the best of you."

He snaps out of his daze and quickly let go of Naruto. Said male immediately rubs his sore shoulders. "Man, that was too tight, teme! I thought my shoulders were going to snap."

"Gomen.. "

"I know that you wanted to see Sakura so badly, but you didn't have to hurt him, jeez!" Ino rolled her eyes. "Anyway, we found Sakura, but —" she hated to see the disappointment that flash in his eyes. "— we weren't sure if it's really her. I mean, her looks have changed. She looks like our Sakura, but at the same time, she's not. Plus, some part of her hair was black."

"It could be dyed," Sasuke states.

Hinata shakes her head. "We aren't sure, Sasuke-san. Do you remember when Ino dyed her hair pink to prank you? You are convinced that she was Sakura. What if the Sakura-look-alike dyed her hair pink and her original hair color was black or both could be dyed."

"In addition to that, she is Samantha Sullivan's little sister," Ino adds.

Both Uchiha's look at each other, shocked. "Samantha Sullivan? As in the CEO of the Sullivan Enterprises?" Shisui asks for confirmation.

"Yeah," Naruto nods. "She looks scary though with her aura and everything," he stops. "Wait. How did you guys know about her?"

"Dobe, did you forget already that she is the new member of the alliance?" he rolls his eyes in annoyance.

"Bastard!" he glared at his best friend. "You do know that I don't like involving myself with businesses. That's why I backed out in the first place and gave it to Menma," he scoffed.

Shisui crosses his arms over his chest. "Anyway, if you guys think that she's the right Sakura, we need to do something in order for her to come to Mikoto-bā-san's party."

"Okā-san/Mikoto-bā-san is going to held a party?" they chorused.

He nods. "Yeah. She already prepared the invitations, so I think we should tell her what we are supposed to do."

Ino nods in approval. "Great idea. Mikoto-bā likes Sakura very much. I think she would agree in helping us."

"Then, we should not waste any more time," Sasuke said. _"Sakura, wait for me. I will bring you back home."_

* * *

6:09 P.M. | Sunday | At the Shiori Hotel

* * *

**SAMANTHA**

"Excuse me, Samantha-sama, but there's an invitation card delivered for you," one of the staffs hands me a blue invitation card with a few floral designs. I could tell that it was hand-made because of the visible cut edge lines of the envelope.

"Ne, Samantha-nē, isn't that..." I look at my sister, only to see her eyeing the back side of the envelope. I furrow my eyebrows and flip it over. I hear a gasp that escapes from Sakura's lips. I purse my lips together into a thin line. I am so not amused of this.

What greeted us is the Uchiha's family crest that is stamped on the back side of the envelope. Not only that, there was also a few words written below the crest. It says: _You may bring your sister with you. My son's friend, Namikaze Naruto, informed us that you had a sister. It would be great if we got to know her as well. We would be honored if you two could come. _

That brat! I should've known that he would be stubborned. Tsk.

"What should we do?" Sakura asks quietly.

"Like I told you, leave everything to me. Everything would be fine, just trust me," I said then smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**"Party pt.2"**

* * *

1:00 P.M. | Tuesday | At the Grand Chariot Café

* * *

**AUTHOR**

A spiky, brown haired man places down a long, brown envelope in front of two other men. One had a spiky, raven-colored hair with onyx-colored eyes while the other one had a distinctive, blonde hair color and ocean-like-blue-colored eyes. The former was pale while the latter had a sun-kissed colored skin tone. They are also known as Uchiha Sasuke and Namikaze Naruto.

"So?" the energetic one prompts. "What do you think about her, Shikamaru? Don't you think that she bares a resemblance to our Sakura-chan?"

Nara Shikamaru. An infamous detective, the son of Nara Shikaku — a famous mystery novel writer — and Nara Yoshino, the greatest actress of all time. He is friends with Haruno Sakura and like Hinata, he did not believe Haruno Sarumi's accusations either. He was not able to defend Sakura that time because he was away with another case and he came back immediately, only to be notified that the rosette was kicked out of her home by her own parents, got shunned by their friends, and got left behind by Uchiha Sasuke for her sister. Needless to say, he was really disappointed at them especially to his closest friend, Yamanaka Ino. She should have defended her best friend instead of tossing her away just like that, just because she is accused of stealing. As for Naruto and Sasuke, he could not believe how idiotic their actions were. _They hurt the person whom they vowed to protect at all cost. _

"You want my opinion? I'll give you my _honest_ perspective of it. _The two of you have gone nuts_," he stated in a bland and lazy tone. "You took photos of this woman _without her permission_ and you guys expected me to say my critic about whether she's Sakura or not? Are your heads still functioning? This is _stalking_, you know? I could have put you into jail for doing illegal acts."

Sasuke narrows his eyes. "But we both knew that you would not do it."

"And I wouldn't call it, stalking, I preferred to call it capturing evidences," Naruto said. "Come on, Shikamaru. You had to help us."

"Naruto, I would lend a help if it's needed, but you guys weren't even sure if she was really Haruno Sakura. This Sakura Sullivan just might be the look-alike of our friend. I mean, the name 'Sakura' isn't really a rare name. In addition to that, pink hair has only been found in the Haruno family, and Sakura Sullivan had a black and pink hair," he reasoned out.

The duo became silent. They knew that the possibility of Sakura Sullivan being their precious friend — for Naruto, because Sakura was Sasuke's ex-girlfriend — was slim to none. Honestly, if someone left their home without their family's permission, they tend to stay hidden as much as possible and kept their true identity a secret at all cost. This Sakura Sullivan was different — from her outfits down to her expressions. When Haruno Sakura was still with them, she would always wear a comfortable yet casual outfit unlike what her older sister usually wore. She wore jeans and shirt instead of dresses, she put on a rubber shoes instead of heels, she only applied a small amount of fresh powder in her face and lip balm on her lips instead of a full-blown make-up look, and instead of wasting her time and money on the mall, she preferred to stay with her friends and hang out with all of them. She's so simple and average-looking that she is often mistaken as a woman in the middle-class family. However, no one could deny that she had a natural beauty. Her face was really flawless, a sign that she took great care of her skin, and her skin was as soft as a baby's skin. Not only that, if she just wore a tight-fitting outfit, it would highlight her curvaceous figure and sticked out her ample chest.

Sakura Sullivan, on the other hand, wore a fashionable attire that screamed a very expensive brand. She did not wear a glamorous make-up look, yet she still wore a simple make-up that Naruto — begrudgingly — thought that it made her stand out amongst the sea of beautiful women. Another thing, Sakura Sullivan carried herself with an air of confidence and superiority as if she was the ruler of the country. Their precious Sakura could never do that because she believed that a person should not feel inferior especially if their status was higher than you. In short, she did not want the people around her to feel intimidated by her wealthy status.

Sakura Sullivan and Haruno Sakura are two different people. That's an obvious conclusion, but...

_"It does not hurt to try," _Sasuke thought with determination. _"I know that we were so desperate; however I promised myself that I would do anything to find her and bring her back."_

"Okā-san planned a party next week. I'm sure that your parents have received the invitations. Come to the party and see her for yourself. Then, give us your final conclusion about her," he said seriously.

Shikamaru's eyes widen. "What? Your mother invited Sakura Sullivan? She knew about this too?"

"We told her everything and she said that she wanted to see if she was really Sakura-chan. Her mind was made up, Shikamaru," Naruto said in the most serious tone he could muster.

The detective groans inwardly.

* * *

11:30 A.M. | Monday | At the Shiori Hotel

* * *

**SAMANTHA**

I applied a small amount of gold glitters in the creases of my eyes. Everything I wore was in a gold color. My mermaid dress, my necklace, my earrings, my hair accessories, my make up, and my bracelets. I am like a Golden Lady. Heck, even my hair was somewhat a golden-brown color. Yes, I went to a salon to give highlights to my black hair.

After making sure that I did not forget everything, I look back at my sleeping sister. She was sleeping on my bed which I did not mind at all. She was not coming with me. I told her that she should stay here while I go to the party, that way she did not have to face everyone she knew in one go. I knew that it would only overwhelm her. I might have told her a thousand times to face her past, but not everyone in just one day. I do not want her to feel like a cornered animal.

I walk towards the edge of the bed, lean down, and kiss her forehead affectionately. I caress the top of her head before straightening my posture and leaving my room. I saw my bodyguards up ahead. "Let's go, Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san, Hayate-san," I ordered.

Izumo whistles. "That's your outfit for the party? Aw man, you said you would wear the silver one!" he whines.

I roll my eyes. "Yes, I said it, but I changed my mind. Why are you whining?"

Hayate smirks. "He lost the bet. I told him you would wear the gold one."

"Honestly, don't you guys have anything better to do than just betting with my dress?" I scoff, then put my hands on my hips. "Where are Genma-nī-san, Raidō-nī-san, and Iwashi-nī-san? Shouldn't they be here, protecting my little sister?"

"They went out for a while," Hayate coughs.

I sigh. "Hayate-san, didn't Otō-san give you your medicine? Have you been taking them recently?"

My father knew all of them. How? He saved them from their misery. When I was 3 years old, he brought Genma-nī-san and Raidõ-nī-san from the orphanage. No one wanted to take them because they were so weird, so my father adopted them instead, but despite being adopted, they wanted to work for him, therefore they were like my older brothers and at the same time my bodyguards. After three years of being with them, Iwashi-nī-san was brought into the picture. He is found by my father at the side of the street almost dead because of starvation. My parents rushed him into the hospital and our private doctor managed to revive him before he could succumb to the clutches of death. When he woke up, he cried and told us that he would forever be in debt to us. To give him a new start, my mother offered him a spot to work for us. Then, he became part of Genma-nī-san and Raidō-nī-san's group.

By the way, have I mentioned that they are brought here by my father's private plane? But because the plane had no where to land, the six of them decided to use the emergency parachute and landed safely on the ground before the plane took off. When they landed, they are unfortunately apprehended by the security guards because they did not give any warning of landing on their territory. I actually fetch them last week to free them.

Anyway, back to the story, Izumo, Hayate, and Kotetsu were the ones I met when I was 20 years old. I'm 26 years old, so I have known them for 7 years. They were easy to hang out with because of their laid back attitude, humorous side, and childish antics. Although at times, Hayate was calm, strict, and serious.

"Yes —" he coughs. "— Yes, I have been —" cough. "— taking —" cough. "— them."

"Good. If you ran out of pills, just tell me so I could get another batch of medicine in the hospital. Anyway, I have to go. Let's go, guys," I wave over the trio.

* * *

2:15 P.M. | Monday | At the Evergreen Castle

* * *

**AUTHOR**

"Sasuke-kun~" a feminine voice purrs. "Why do you keep on glancing at the entrance? Are you expecting someone?" a manicured nail traces his forehead, down to his right cheek, and then his defined jaw line. "Was it me?" she asks, seductively. "I used the back door so I could surprise you~"

He pushes her hand away, none to gently. "Stop it, Sarumi."

An ugly frown appears on her face and she bites her lower lip to stop herself throwing a fit. She's the heiress to her family's company, she will not make a fool of herself in front of so many people especially to the important people in this venue. Still, it doesn't stop her from clenching her fists tightly almost turning white.

"Why do you kept on pushing me away, Sasuke-kun?" she asks with frustration in her tone.

"You know very well why I did it," he said coldly. "And don't call me that. _Sakura _is the only one who could call my name affectionately," he says before leaving her there.

She silently fumes. _"My sister again. It's always her! Why can't it be me?! Why can't I have what she had? She's gone, yet Sasuke-kun kept on thinking of her. Damn it!"_

On the other side, Itachi was calmly sipping his red wine, completely ignoring the female beside her who was trying very hard to seduce him. He was with his friends namely the Akatsuki members. And that included the CEO of the Akatsuki Syndicate and the president of the Uzumaki Financial Group, Uzumaki Nagato. Hoshigaki Kisame, who has been his friend for years, laughs at his discomfort which makes his eyebrow twitch subtly. "Man, Itachi, you're the only man I see who tries his best to ignore these beautiful and young women," he gestures at them.

"Hn."

"You should get yourself a girlfriend," Kakuzu suggests from Itachi's other side. "I mean, if you wanted them to stop bothering you, then you find a woman that fits your ideal type."

"You're asking for a fucking tall order, stitch-face," Hidan scoffs from Kisame's other side. "The red-eyed freak doesn't have a fucking ideal type! Why? Because he's a freaking pansy, just like that blonde barbie doll," he jabs thumb in the direction of the feminine-looking guy sitting beside Konan, Yahiko's girlfriend.

"What did you say, asshole?" Deidara glared at him.

"Quit arguing this instant," Yahiko orders, sternly. "Hidan, do not provoke him! Be in your best behavior, will you? I do not tolerate such childish acts while in the presence of many people!"

The silver-haired male harrumphed.

"Baka," Sasori mutters under his breathe.

.

_Oh my gosh!"_

_"Are my eyes deceiving me? Is it really her?!"_

_"OMG! It's the real Samantha Sullivan!"_

_"Quick! Take a picture of her!"_

.

All eyes focus on the sole female standing in the middle while posing for the cameras that are capturing every movement she makes. Everyone can not seem to tear their eyes away from her. Not only she's known for being one of the youngest business tycoons, and her widely known company, but she's also famous for her exotic beauty. Such a rare beauty, indeed. She knew what to pose, to bring out her recognizable assets and to bring it out into a pretty display. She gave 2 minutes of her time to them, and so when the time was up, she excuses herself and continues her walk. Her bodyguards help her get through by gently pushing the media members away.

Uchiha Mikoto decided to meet her half-way. She was wearing a white and red dress that matched the color of their clan's crest. Just like Samantha, Mikoto was also radiating with beauty and elegance.

"It's an honor to be one of your guests, Mikoto-san," she bows formally. Then, she plasters a small smile on her pinkish lips. "You're lovely as ever. I do not think you aged, Mikoto-san. You still looked very young, as if you're still in your 20s."

A bashful grin appears on the Uchiha matriarch. "Don't flatter this old woman, Samantha~"

"Oh, but I am telling the truth," she chuckles.

"Well then, you made me feel happy," she giggles.

"It is great to see you here, Samantha-san," a deep and husky voice says, out of the blue.

Both women turn around, only to see the smirking face of Uchiha Madara. He gently grasps her right hand and he leans his head down to place a kiss on the back of her hand. "Gold is your theme for today, huh?" he takes notice of her manicured nail which is polished with a golden glitters.

"Ah, Madara-san, it's nice seeing you again also," she smiles at him before gently pulling her hand away. "Is your brother not with you?"

"Izuna had important matters to attend to so unfortunately he couldn't come. However, his son, Obito, has taken over his place for the mean time," he gestures at the male walking towards them with a tray of drinks.

"Mia signora, quale di questi preferisci?" he suddenly speaks in Italian. [_Translation: My lady, which of these do you prefer?_]

"Conosci l'italiano? Oh mio Dio, la gente non sta esagerando sul fatto che gli Uchiha siano dei geni," she expresses her impressed face, much to his delight. [_Translation: You know Italian? Oh my, people aren't really exaggerating that the Uchiha's are geniuses_]

"Such a flattering praise, Samantha-san," a new voice joins in their conversation. They turn their heads and she sees another unfamiliar Uchiha.

"Ah, he is my son, Shisui. Son, greet our guest," Madara commands.

"It is a pleasure to meet the famous Samantha Sullivan," he grins. "Your beauty is quite a sight to see."

"Arigatō, Shisui-san," I bow slightly.

"Now, why don't we get ourselves a table, hm?" Mikoto suggests. "Shisui-kun, Obito-kun, why don't the two of join with the others for a while? I want to have a decent chat with our guest here."

"Sure thing, Mikoto-bā-san!" they left.

"Shall we?" Madara beckons the two women over the nearest table filled with six seats. Since they occupied the three seats, the rest were vacant.

Samantha sits down and she begins to immerse herself in to their conversation.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

**"The Project"**

* * *

2:20 P.M. | Monday | At the Evergreen Castle

* * *

**AUTHOR**

"It's her," Ino suddenly speaks. Her companions glanced at her in confusion; however, her eyes were fixed somewhere else. "She's here."

Shikamaru studies the newly arrived guest who was having a conversation with Mikoto and Madara. Confusion marks him when he doesn't see their intended target. "It appears her sister is not with her. Your plan to include her sister failed."

"I think she purposely left her, so she wouldn't have to deal with us," Naruto scowls, frustration creeping up within him. Beside him, Sasuke was faring no better, he was glaring deeply at the back of Samantha's head and if he could shoot lasers from his eyes, she would have been dead by now.

"We should trust, Mikoto-san," Hinata says gently.

"Yeah, we had another plan if Sakura didn't show up. Mikoto-san will pry any information about that _Sakura Sullivan_ off of her. Then, we'll plan another way to see her for ourselves," Ino said, confidently.

The brown haired detective resisted the urge to say his infamous word, 'Troublesome'. His friends were really convinced that Samantha Sullivan's younger sister is their missing friend! That idea is absolutely absurd. But despite his lack of trust about their theory, deep inside of him he was hoping that he was wrong and they were correct. He lost count of how Temari, his dear girlfriend, cried herself to sleep because of her guilt and self-loathing. She was also one of those people who accused Sakura and was the reason why she hadn't been found yet. To Temari, Sakura's like the little sister she never had. Those two were close before and they were pretty much inseparable. For Shikamaru, Sakura was — is — like his sister too and his shogi partner. The both of them always played it whenever they had a free time, plus his mother was really fond of her. So, when he learnt of her disappearance, he couldn't help but feel a slight resentment to all of his friends except from Hinata. But his resentment will always be with Haruno Sarumi, the one who was responsible for all of the drama.

"Oi teme, where are you going?" Naruto's obnoxious voice snaps Shikamaru out from his thoughts. He looks at Sasuke who was marching up towards the table where Samantha Sullivan was. His usually hazy eyes widen and he quickly walks toward the second youngest Uchiha and drags him back to his seat.

"What the hell? Let me go, Shikamaru!" he orders with an irritated tone.

"Are you out your mind?" he asks, his grip tightening on Sasuke's suit. "Don't let your emotions get the best of you, Sasuke. Where's your calm disposition? Surely you're not going to march towards her and ask where Sakura was, are you?"

He remains silent and the detective loosens his grip. Hinata and Ino were quiet as they watched their friends argued.

"I know how much Sakura's disappearance affected you, but doing that will bring nothing but shame to yourself and to your mother especially when she hosted this party. Not only that, people here would criticize your unreasonable actions and it would embarrass your whole clan."

"Shut up, I know that."

"If you knew, then you shouldn't have done that. It was a good thing I stopped you."

"Teme, you're really affected."

"Hn."

.

In Samantha's side, she was actually having a decent conversation with Mikoto and Madara though they are later joined by Mikoto's husband and Madara's other brother, Fugaku. The two exchange greetings before they resume their conversation. The chat was pleasant and all, until the topic of Samantha's younger sister is brought up by the current Uchiha matriarch herself. The older Sullivan remained a friendly smile on her face, not giving away what she really feels.

"If you don't mind me asking, where is your younger sister? Does she not like parties?" the black haired woman asks with a smile while ignoring her husband's and brother-in-law's confusion.

"Well, it's not like she didn't want to go, it was because she had important matters to attend to. Since I was going to your party, she volunteered to stay behind and do my paper work," she replies so smoothly that Mikoto feels confused if she's lying or not.

"I see, from what you said, she sounds like a precious child. I am sure you feel lucky that she's your sister," the older woman said with a genuine smile.

"Why yes, of course," Samantha replies. "Our parents raised her so well."

"I never knew you had a sister, Samantha-san," Madara butts in.

"Ah, well, I don't usually talk about my family and my sister doesn't like me talking about her without her knowledge," she answers.

"Can I change the subject, please?" Fugaku asks politely in his usually monotone voice. "I had an important matter to discuss with Samantha-san. It is actually about this new project that I wanted to launch next month."

Mikoto suppresses the frown from being visible in her lips, while Samantha feels the weight getting lighter. "What's the project all about, Fugaku-san?"

"It's a medicinal business," he starts. "It's a project that the Uchiha's, Oto's, and Senju's wanted to accomplish. Originally it is proposed by Senju Tsunade herself; however, since we were lacking of potential partnership, the project was put into halt. However, now that we've have gained your alliance to us, I decided to re-establish the said project. What do you say about it?"

Samantha thinks it over. "First and foremost, what's your purpose for this project? There must be a reason, correct? I need to know your reason or reasons first before I decided on it."

"Accidents have been constant here in Japan. Everyday, the incidents continued on and frankly speaking, the hospitals here were not enough. Tokyo's hospitals were also lacking in doctors, nurses, surgeons, and others. Because of that, Tsunade herself wanted to establish new hospitals."

"Alright, deal," she says immediately, much to their surprise. Hey, his purpose was valid and if she could help, then she would do it whole-heartedly. "I will scheduled this meeting on another date for I will have to inform my parents about this matter. Is that alright with you, Fugaku-san?"

"Yes, thank you, Samantha-san," he shakes hands with her. "Although I said that I wanted this project, it wouldn't be me who will be part of it."

"Who will it be, Fugaku?" Madara questions.

"Sasuke, of course," at the mention of his name, Samantha tensed up. "He has been taking pointers from Itachi and to your son, Shisui. I am sure he's capable of handling his first project."

Samantha fiddles with her dress, a dreadful thought falling upon her. How would she say this to Sakura? Her younger sister handles the medicinal branch, therefore, the topic of everything related to medicine must fall on her.

* * *

11:00 A.M. | Wednesday | At the Shiori Hotel

* * *

**SAKURA**

I watched my sister stirred her already cold coffee with a far-away look on her face. She has been like that since yesterday, therefore I did not bother her for the whole day, but right now, I think it's time for me to intervene with her thoughts. I got a feeling that it was something bad. I proceed to tap her shoulder gently as to not startle her. She snaps out of her dazed expression and looks at me with wide eyes. I purse my lips and decide to ask her now.

"Samantha-nē, is something wrong? You seemed... to be deep in your thoughts. Would you care to share them?" I ask, carefully. She let out a deflated sigh.

"Fugaku-san —" I unconsciously stiffen at that name, but she must have not noticed my tense posture because she did not pause on her talk. "— proposed a project that would pretty much benefit our medicinal branch and I accepted it. However, he's not the only one, the Senju's and Oto's were on the project as well. That makes four companies working on a single project. Anyway, the project is all about building more hospitals in Tokyo with our funds and having our employees worked inside our new establishments."

I pause to think. Honestly speaking, there's nothing wrong with the said project because people will benefit from it. I guess there's no harm in it.

"But I told them that I would ask for our parents' permission first and I will scheduled a meeting to talk about it. However, just because Fugaku-san was the one who created that project, it didn't mean he will be the one leading it."

I was confused. If it wasn't him, then who's going to be —

"It's going to be Sasuke," she said to me, her eyes pinning me in my place.

I stared at her, stupefied. Are my ears deceiving me or my sister literally just told me we're going to work with my ex-boyfriend? I blink my eyes and stare at her again. She merely gives me a sympathetic smile. I froze. So, it's real? We're really going to work with my ex-boyfriend? The person who I wanted to _never _meet again during my stay here in Japan. Why? Why is God being so cruel to me? Have I done something wrong? All I asked for is to not meet or see him again whether it was accidental or intentional. Is that so much to ask for?

_**Don't be stupid and selfish!**_

I stiffen. _"Inner?"_

**_Yeah, it's me, I'm back. Sorry for leaving you alone just like that, Outer._**

_"No, no, it's okay! I know it's very hard for you as well to constantly see our past memories because you're in my head." _

**_Still, I should have helped you overcome it. _**

_"Don't worry about it, Inner. Samantha-nē helped us anyway."_

**_Right. Anyway, I suggest you shouldn't be too selfish, Outer. Clearly the project is for the people and as long as you think it that way, he shouldn't be invading in our mind soon._**

_"Easier said than done, Inner. It's actually hard to maintain a cool face."_

**_Set aside the past for the mean time, Outer. It's best if we prioritized the project and not ourself. We aren't supposed to be selfish, plus all we do is run away. I think it's time that we got out of our comfort zone and face the reality. _**

_"But —"_

**_We will meet them again in some point of our life, Outer. Fate will be cruel to us. That's how reality works. Open your eyes and you'll understand. Who knows, maybe this encounter with him might change everything. _**

Of course I knew I was being a coward, but still. I take a peek at Samantha-nē and she looks to be troubled. I bite my lower lip. I was causing her so many problems. It's all my fault.

_**There's no time for self-pitying, Outer. You acknowledged your mistake, but you shouldn't dwell on it. Answer Samantha-nē with your final decision. **_

I sigh. _"Alright, Inner. I'll do it."_

**_That's my girl._**

"Samantha-nē," I called out with hesitation.

"Have you made up your mind?"

I nodded and gave her a determine look. "I will also accept the project. I won't run anymore. I will face everything. I will face _him_."

She looks at me, shocked at my declaration, but then she smiles, a proud smile. She's proud of me. Then, I realize it now. Samantha-nē was always telling me to face everything, yet she always protected me. She was giving me options if I wanted to stand up for myself or if I wanted to be sheltered away from my problems. Either option, she'll stay by my side. I have realized her intention way too late, but it was never too late to change my path. This time, I will defend myself. I won't be protected again. I will protect myself and everyone else I hold dear.

I will face _everything._


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**"The Theory"**

* * *

12:41 P.M. | Saturday | Uchiha Manor

* * *

**AUTHOR**

"Sasuke," Fugaku calls out in the middle of their quiet dinner.

The mentioned teen pauses from his eating and looks at his father. "Hai, Otō-san?"

"You're going to be in charge of the project that I proposed with the Senju's, Oto's, and Sullivan's," he says it so simply as if talking about the weather. The aforementioned man has widen his eyes into a fraction when he heard what his father has said. He stops eating altogether and focuses his attention to his father.

To make sure he wasn't hearing things, he asks for a confirmation. "The Sullivan Enterprises?"

Mistaking his confirmation for confusion, his father decides to elaborate instead. "The Sullivan Enterprises had different branches and one of them was a field of medicine. Samantha-san has already agreed with my proposal; however, I wasn't sure yet about her full cooperation. She told me that she had to talk her to her father."

"Her father? She still needed permission from her father when she's already the CEO?" Sasuke questions.

Fugaku subtly shrugs. "Technically, her father was the first owner of the company, plus it was not uncommon to ask for a parents' advice."

"If they did agree on it, when will be the official meeting?"

"Samantha-san will be the one to schedule the date," he replies.

Sasuke thought of it, long and hard. He was thinking whether to take the given opportunity or wait for Naruto and the others to plan ahead. He mentally shook his head. He didn't have enough time. He needed to know if that _Sakura Sullivan _was really _Haruno Sakura_. Somewhere, deep inside of him, he was desperately hoping that Naruto's assumption was true. He badly wanted to see her again and ask for her forgiveness and another chance.

Too busy with his thoughts, he failed to notice the knowing look that his mother shot at him.

.

After dinner and when Itachi went to the bathroom to take his shower while the patriarch resumed his paperwork, Mikoto and Sasuke were in the living room, having a quiet conversation. The topic? Obviously, it was Sakura. Taking actions without a proper plan is something the matriarch always expected from her best friend's — Kushina — son, Naruto, and definitely not from her youngest son, Sasuke. She knew to herself that Sasuke was cunning and clever, not exactly an Itachi, but pretty much close enough. However, what makes Sasuke so different from his older brother is the fact that he tended to get lost from his emotions that resulted him to act not-like-an-Uchiha. If he wanted to get some information from Samantha Sullivan, then he should have a detailed plan beforehand. It wasn't like she was doubting her own son's mind manipulating ability, it was just that the CEO of Sullivan Enterprises ran her mind _exactly _like Itachi. And she knew better than anyone else that Sasuke always strived to beat his brother. She is calculative and tactical on her speech, actions, and approach. She doesn't let others know what is on her mind; however, she makes them think what she wanted them to think of.

In short, Sasuke's idea of confronting the older sister of Sakura Sullivan was stupid. But, seeing the determination and stubbornness in his eyes, she finally relented. Clearly, she couldn't stop him, so might as well support him. She let out a defeated sigh. "Are you sure you knew what you're doing?"

Sasuke merely nods in response, his mind clouding up with various ideas on how to approach the matter. Mikoto softens her eyes. She very well knew how much Sasuke beat himself up for hurting his precious Sakura. At first though, she couldn't believe that Sakura would do something like that, but with the evidence and all, she couldn't help but feel disappointed at her sinuous action. To be later be surprised that Mebuki's youngest daughter is framed up by her eldest daughter. Mikoto was there when Sakura pleaded to Sasuke to believe her and only to see her own son shoved her away with disappointment, regret, and anger in his eyes.

Guilty and regret. Those were the emotions that Uchiha matriarch felt. She always considered Sakura as her daughter and she, too, shunned her away just because of a simple frame up. She should have believed her husband when he told her that there was no way Sakura would do something like that. Yes, Fugaku actually believed that Sakura wasn't at fault, but chose to not say anything further since everyone in the household seemed to be feeling betrayed, Sasuke mostly.

That's why right now, she's doing everything she can to make up for what she did nothing on the past.

* * *

1:15 P.M. | Saturday | At the Hyūga Manor

* * *

**HINATA**

I won't believe it.

_I will never bought her lies. _

She might say that she wasn't Haruno Sakura, but _I knew_. I knew it was her, I'm sure of it. Her appearance might have changed, but her eyes wouldn't change. It was still the same shade of green. So vibrant, yet a little duller unlike before. I always loved gazing at her eyes. I told her that and she seemed to be pleased and happy. Anyway, I love her eyes because it lights up whenever we hanged out together, it also glows in joy whenever she sees us, and it radiates warmth that can only come from a true friend.

She _is _my true friend and I don't know how long I could keep up with this act, pretending that I didn't know when in fact, it was the opposite. I should have went up to her, shook her to get her act together, but deep down I knew why she pretended she didn't know us. She never wanted to face her past again. Seeing us would only break her heart.

I sigh and look outside my window. The sky is covered by slightly dark clouds and it looked like it was going to rain.

I bite my lower lip until it bleeds and I haven't noticed it.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**"The Ring"**

* * *

12:00 P.M. | Sunday | Sweety's Dango Shop

* * *

**ITACHI**

"Has Sasu-chan told you anything yet, 'Tachi-chan?" my cousin asks suddenly which kind of catches me off guard. Fortunately, I managed to rein it back. I stare at him with inquiring eyes because I don't understand what his question was.

He sighs. "So, he didn't say anything to you."

I narrow my eyes and wordlessly put down my cup on top of the saucer. "Explain, Shisui," I demanded. Is something wrong with Sasuke? If so, why haven't they said anything to me immediately.

"I am not sure if I should tell you this — No, no, nothing has happened to your precious little brother, 'Tachi-chan," he immediately tries to calm me down after seeing my piercing glare directed at him. It definitely works everytime. "Do not waste any more time, Shisui. Tell me everything," I said. He sighs once more, muttering something about me being disrespectful to him because he is older than me, but I simply ignore what he said. Instead, I raise an eyebrow at him to urge him to spill everything. What is Sasuke hiding from me?

"Well, it's about Saku-chan..." he trails off, avoiding my eyes, and it's probably a good thing because I freeze on my spot. Ever since we found out the truth, Sasuke had shut himself inside his room. He refused to eat or talk to any of us for three weeks and he stayed even longer inside his own room when we tried persuading him to come out. Of course, I didn't believe immediately at the accusations they had for Sakura because I knew that she wouldn't do that. I have known her ever since she was a child. She would never do something like that.

Therefore, I was really surprised that one day Sasuke announced to us that Sarumi is his new girlfriend. There's nothing I could do especially when my foolish little brother's eyes were cold and dead like a fish. But I could tell that he didn't really love Sarumi. If he truly loved her, how would you explain the occasional shoves he did to her whenever she clinged into him? Only Sakura was the one who he let hanged on his arm.

Then, when we found out the real truth, Sakura has already disappeared. It was too late. Too late for all of us to fix our mistakes and to apologize to her. I am to be blamed as well for I did not do anything to knock some sense into my little brother's head. I just foolishly let everything happened.

I must have been dozing off for a while because I noticed that my cousin kept waving his hand in front of my face. I blink and look at him clearly, there's a frown on his face.

"I knew it," he huffs, "You're still blaming yourself because you didn't do anything as what you repeatedly say 4 years ago. Look, 'Tachi-chan, you did nothing wrong. You didn't know what was going on at that time and blaming yourself wouldn't exactly bring back Saku-chan, you know? Trust me I know what I am saying," he looks at me with a serious face, "I went through that stage too. I was actually there when everyone was against her and I didn't do anything. I was just glad that Okā-san knocked me out of self-pitying state."

"Hn."

He smiles at me and comfortingly pats my shoulder, "Now as what I am about to say, Sasu-chan and the others believed that Samantha Sullivan's sister is Saku-chan."

My eyes widen. "What?"

* * *

12:30 P.M. | Sunday | At the Shiori Hotel

* * *

**SAKURA**

"Now that father has agreed on our investment in the medical project, I will discussed the time and day of my meeting with them over the phone, after that, you will stand in my place," Samantha-nē said.

"Ne, I think the funds we are going to pull out will not be enough. I mean, it's not like I am doubting four influential companies or anything, it's just that I think it would benefit us if we have two-to-three more companies investing in the project. That way, we would pull out not more than 40% of our own," I suggested.

"Ah, you got a point there, little sister," Samantha-nē grins, "It's not really a bad idea. I can talk to them about it."

I nodded with a smile, quite happy to help my sister.

"By the way, since we aren't doing anything here, why don't we go to the mall? There's a new clothing store that is recently opened according to the information that I got from my twitter. Let's check it out. I read some of the comments and they were all positive."

_**Oooh~ Shopping spree! It has been a long time since we roamed inside the mall. I kind of missed the smell there.**_

_"Same. In fact, I think we haven't been able to go to the mall for months."_

_**We are quite busy — No, you were busy with paper works while I was away.**_

_"You sound so guilty. Why is that?"_

**_Because I left you alone!_**

_"No, you didn't. You were always part of me."_

**_It didn't change the fact that I still left you. _**

_"We've been over this, Inner. I said it was alright and I understood."_

_**But —**_

_"No but's, Inner."_

**_Alright._**

"I am going to change, Sakura," my sister says, before looking down on my outfit, "Aren't you going to change as well?"

I shook my head. "I am quite satisfied with my choice of clothing."

"Alright," she ruffles my hair before walking towards her room.

* * *

2:45 P.M. | Sunday | At the Mall

* * *

**SASUKE**

"Let go of me," I demand, but as if she didn't hear anything, she continued to clinge in my arm, pressing her torso to me. I hold back the urge to make a disgusted face. Is she acting like a whore? God, this woman had serious issues. She's degrading herself.

"Sarumi, let go of my arm. Now!" I didn't even wait for her to pull herself away for I snatched back my arm and briskly walked faster than our usual pace. I can hear her calling out my name and then, it follows her annoying heels. She latches herself to me again, this time with a tighter grip.

"Sasuke-kun! That was embarrassing! How could you pull away and leave me alone?!" she screeches in annoyance.

"I don't like you hanging on my arm," I said bluntly, disregarding the flash of hurt in her face. Yeah, get hurt by my words because I don't care. This is a payback for what you did to Sakura and me. I pull away from her again and enter inside the nearest jewelry store, I hear her let out a noise of frustration before following after me. I sigh in irritation.

"Hello, sir and ma'am, let me assist you two for today," a female employee bows at us.

"Sasuke-kun, what are we doing here?" Sarumi asks in confusion.

"I am going to buy something," I replied curtly before turning my attention to the assistant, "Can I see your selection of rings?"

"Right away, sir."

The pink-haired heiress brightens up as a delusional thought appears inside her mind. _"Sasuke-kun's going to buy a ring? Oh my gosh! Is he planning to propose to me soon?! I can't believe this is happening!" _she squeals in delight. Nevermind that she easily forgot that Sasuke didn't want to do anything more to her.

We waited for about a minute before the same employee came back carrying a large glass box case with different golden and silver rings inside. One could tell that it was ultimately very expensive. I look at the set of different designs carefully. My onyx eyes immediately caught the lone ring at the farthest right side of the box. It seems to be isolated among the rest. It was quite simple for an expensive piece, but he knew for the fact that the lone diamond on top of the silver ring is what makes it very... pricey.

The employee must have seen where I was looking at because she gasped loudly, catching my attention. She turns pink and quickly explains, "I am terribly sorry, sir, but the ring you were looking at is already reserved by someone else."

My eyebrows furrow. What?

"If it was reserved by someone else, then you should have taken it out, but since you didn't, obviously the ring would automatically be bought by Sasuke-kun!" Sarumi glares at the nervous lady.

"I-I am really sorry, ma'am, but I can't do that. Samantha-sama specifically told me that the ring should be reserved," the employee said hastily with a hint of fear. The name catches my further attention. She said what?

"Do you even know who you were opposing to?" Sarumi challenges. "He's Uchiha Sasuke, one of the heir!"

The employee's eyes widened in shock.

"Can you repeat that? Did you say Samantha?" I asked.

"Y-Yes, sir."

"Sasuke-kun, why are you focusing on that name more than the ring?" my companion commanded.

"As in, Samantha Sullivan? She's the one reserved this ring?"

"Yes, sir. However, it wasn't Samantha-sama who wanted the ring, it was her sister."

I freeze for a second, my mind chanting the word 'sister' over and over again. It took me a full minute to comprehend everything and before I knew what I was doing, I was already seizing the woman by her shoulder, tightening my grip on her. "What does her sister look like? Does she have a pink hair color and green eyes? Tell me now!"

"S-Sir!" the employee is completely terrified of my actions. And from my peripheral vision, I could see some people looking at us, but I didn't care.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Answer me," I demanded impatiently.

"H-Her s-sister's h-hair is n-not completely pink, t-there's a-a b-black part, and h-her eyes are green," she stutters out of fright.

I immediately let her go. _"So, it's true... Naruto and the others were right," _ I shook his head, "When are they going to take the ring?"

"I-I don't know, sir. Samantha-sama didn't say anything."

"Sasuke-kun, what's going on? Why are you asking weird questions?" Sarumi asks curiously._ "Why would he ask something like pink hair and green eyes? He should know that the Haruno's are the only ones who have pink hair."_

"If they took the ring, call me immediately," I took out a golden business card and gave it to her. She nodded and accepted it.

Honestly, Sarumi just wanted to tear her hair out for being ignored.


End file.
